Babyface Storyline
There are 5 main storylines to play through when wrestling at the Inn '''for '''Brass Town Wrestling. You will receive match options from Booker Huffy based on your Heel/Face Points at the time. Each storyline contains 10 fights at the Inn, followed by a title match at the Event Square. Babyface Storyline As a babyface, you will be able to face the following opponents. Once you defeat one opponent, you will have the option to face the next person on the list. The Intellectual The Intellectual has been bragging and putting everyone in town down for not being smart enough. Booker Huffy wants you to teach him a lesson. Virgil Money After seeing what you did to the intellectual, Virgil Money tries to pay you off rather than fight. He insults you with an offer to 2G to shine his shoes, so you decide to teach him a little respect in the ring. Riley Riley doesn't think that you even deserve to carry his gym bag. He sees you as a fragile snowflake, and dates you to bring your lazy butt to the ring to fight him. Em Balmer Whenever a hero is on the rise in Brass Town, the pugnacious princess Em Balmer '''rises to the occasion to balance the light with her own brand of darkness... or whatever! Spivey '''Spivey '''is a complex individual, who sees it as his duty to sacrifice himself in the ring against you to rid the town of what he sees as the scourge that is you! Abel '''Abel silently makes his way to the ring after your fight with Spivey. What does he want? Who is he helping? To find out you'll have to keep him down for the 3 count! Mordechai A literal god, Mordechai '''makes their way to the. "Without darkness there can be no light" he utters, before proclaiming that your arms will be too short to box with a god when you both meet in the ring. Gravedigger A dark brooding character, '''Gravedigger '''vanished many years ago when his family home burnt down. He reveals that Em Balmer, Spivey, Abel and Modechai were all serving a higher power and now he will usher an era of darkness to all of Brass Town unless you can stop him! Trevor Ryzin '''Trevor Ryzin '''marches to the ring after you defeat Gravedigger. He has been sent by '''Vinnie to tell you that your run as a hero is over. As a 'reward' for taking out all of the towns darkest villains, he will beat you up in a match against him. Promoter Vinnie After blowing both of his quads running to confront you after the Trevor Ryzin match, Vinnie composes himself and challenges you to a number one contenders match against... Vinnie! Don't expect Vinnie to fight fair in this match... If you are able to beat Vinnie, you will be faced with the ultimate evil foreigner stereotype The King Rajah Ahten! Rajah bets his crown that he will defeat you at the next Special Event.